


Snowballs'Battle

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: Just a day out in the snow...





	Snowballs'Battle

_"Rey! Come on! I've already told you that I've surrounded. Get out, it's freezing cold and I bet that you're dying for a cup of that delicious, hot, sweet beverage...what's its name? Coco?_ "

_“It's choco, and for your information, Poe, I know when you're lying, even from here, even in the middle of a snowballs' battle!”_

_“Where are you?”_ He whispered looking around in search of his victim. _“ To which I have said I would have never taken part, as I remember.”_

_“No, but then Finn challenged you and you couldn't resist. Oh, and by the way, I'm closer than you think!”_

_“I like to win, you know that.”_ Poe saw Rey's figure turn around the corner of the base and he looked for a way to get her stuck.

_“I know. You can't believe I would have been this good, can you?”_ Rey hid behind a trash can left outside the base. She held two snowballs in each hand and she was determined to win that battle. _“I have an incredible talent at this game for one who's born and grew up on Jakku, don't you think?”_

This time though, she didn't receive any answer. She could only hear her own breath and her heart, beating faster than it should have had. A few seconds later she heard the sound of footsteps on the snow. She looked around and saw him. He had his hands up in the air and a smile that didn't look promising. She stood up and came in plain sight. They stood one in front of the other just few meters apart, she was armed with snowballs in her hands but Poe looked unarmed.

_“Have you came to surrender?”_

_“I've never said that.”_

_“But that's what it looks like.”_

_"Come on, let's end this. I am not young enough to play this game one more minute."_

_"And I don't believe your «I'm old!» card, anymore!"_

They artfully smiled at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. She was the one to act by throwing a snowball but missing him. They started running after each other laughing with the snowballs hitting the one or the other.

In the mean time, Finn and Rose sat inside the base drinking a cup of that beverage, laughing at the view of Poe and Rey acting like children, or better, like two people incapable of expressing their feelings for each other like normal adults. It was nice seeing them having fun like this, they deserved it. Those last few months had been incredibly hard, Poe had always been on a mission and Rey had spent most of her time training to master the way of the Jedi. Even more, they kept moving from planet to planet to hide from Kylo Ren and his army.

Poe wasn't chasing some enemies in the air now, he was chasing the girl he had feelings for and he was happy, happy like he hadn't been for a while now.

_“Got you!”_ Poe caught Rey by the waist and dragged her down with him. They ended up with one on top of the other and they stood like this for few seconds before realizing they were both embarrassed. His hair was a mess of wet curls and her cheeks were pink for the run, the cold and the intimacy of that situation but her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

_“So, who won?”_ , asked Rey taking some distance from Poe but staying exactly where she was.

_“ I win”_ answered Poe looking her in the eyes, wishing to find the same love he was feeling in that moment.

_“I can't accept that, I …”_

But she was took by surprise and went silent the moment Poe put his hand on her rosy cheek and caressed it. _“I always win._ ” .

Rey realized that he wasn't talking about the snowballs' battle, he was talking about something more. Their first meeting happened on board of the Falcon after one of the worst moment for the Resistance. They had got the chance to know each other better eventually, but time never seemed enough and they took every possible moment to have a talk or a laugh. When on a mission together, they argued most of the time. They were both determined and stubborn but somehow, when she was with him, she felt like if all the puzzle's pieces came into place. She felt home, safe and loved.

_“ Then I think you're wrong mister Dameron. I think that's a tie. I win too.”_


End file.
